


You are now Blue

by ItzDaKitKatLife



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: BabyBonesSans, Babybones, Bara Sans, Big Sans, F/M, Nicknames, One Shot, Pet Names, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, all this fluff with no fur, new way of writing, right in the feels, smut in next chapter, you are blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItzDaKitKatLife/pseuds/ItzDaKitKatLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say that when you are a human, claimed by a monster... You live as long as they do...</p><p>That's how I knew... That's how I knew he was still in there... Alive... Surviving.</p><p>Happy Valentines Day everyone! <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are now Blue

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a new way of writing, but w00t! I had to put cute mushy gushy fluff for you to go AHHH FEEELS

They say that when you are a human, claimed by a monster... You live as long as they do...

That's how I knew... That's how I knew he was still in there... Alive... Surviving.

Before it ever happened, I was so young. I never knew what I was getting into... Well until I was blue.

~~~~~ Before The War ~~~~~~

She met him when she was young, around maybe 9. He told her he was 77, it made her giggle really. But what she didn't know was that he wasn't joking... Especially when he was as tall as her with a tooth missing.  
His family just moved into the town, it was a small town in a mountain range area, so it wasn't really favored to most people... 

To them, they knew how to have the fun.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Feet ran hard on the grassy forest area, childish laughter filling the air.  
The trees covered most light, giving the ground beneath it a nice shade of greens and yellows.

Blue eyes darted around frantically, a big smile breathing heavily from running. She chooses her spot to hide quickly, ducking into a mass amount of bushes.

"*ready or not here i come!"

She pressed her hands to her lips to stifle her giggling.

_Surely he won't find me this time!_

He was always good at finding her, winning every game of hide and seek. But only because of her SOUL. It raced and palpitated to her moods. It was a bright and yellow SOUL of joy.

Sans never got tired of feeling the warmth that surrounded it... 

Hey, what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her...

He looked around, already knowing where she was, but decided to play into the little game so he wouldn't hurt her feelings.

"*seirra~ oh gosh darn it, where are you?" His smile became wide as he could hear small giggles as he chided.

She peeked her head out of the bushes and their eyes meet. Fitting the term 'dear in headlights'.

"Dang it." She pouted and struggled out of the brush.

He went over to her nonchalantly, that grin still on his face, "*i'm glad to know you didn't leaf me here!"

Her surprised look is what he was poking for, "Sans! I would never do such a thing!.. Wait..." Her face went from surprised to ready to punch him in a matter of seconds, "That was a pun."

It was his turn to let out laughter, "*the way you branched out! it was priceless!" He braced himself on his knees as he watched her in the corner of his eye and saw her lip twitching.

_Almost there..._

"*hey, don't look so green! i'm just feeling a bit punny today!"

There it was, she cracked and let out a rain of laughter, once they were done laughing they laid on the dirt floor of the forest, watching the sky flit in and out of view of the green leaves above.  
A comfortable silence filled around them, and it made him slightly antsy.

She noticed this and tilted her head to her right to see him, "Sans? Are you okay?" 

God he wasn't... This feeling, he talked to his father last night about it.  
His father explained it to him as his 'instincts'. Though, his father tried to make it 'towards other monsters'. His father knew where he was spending his time... But that didn't stop him. He knew if he kept going it was for a good reason.

"*seirra? do you know what instinct is?" He tilted his head to the right to meet her icy blue gaze. Her sun bleached blonde hair wild and sprawled on the floor and her face.

"Expinct?" 

"*innn- stiiink."

"I stink?" 

He giggled at that, "*nooo, inn-stinct."

"Instinct?"

"*yeah!" He lit up to her getting it right, his pupils going into the shapes of small stars.

She giggled, her cheeks going slightly pink at his reaction, "No, what is it Sansy?" She turned on her belly, her arms in front of her, laid on top of each other while her chin rested on top of her pale arms. Her eyes watching intently, full with curiosity.

"*my dad says it's always right. i don't know if you have it seirra, but that's another thing... seirra, will you be my valentine? forever?" He rose a hand out over her heart as he waited for her answer.

"Will you give me chocolates?" He swore he saw her pupils dilate...

"*duh." a big goofy grin spread on his face.

A big goofy smile appeared on her face in return and she nodded quickly.

Sans has been practicing. His father has been teaching him how to confront. So he tried it with her.

"Sansy? Where are we?" She looked around, not in the forest any longer, now just a black void. Then she looked down and saw a bright yellow heart come out of her chest and float before her.

Sans eye started to burn blue and he walked over to her slowly, she wasn't scared though. She trusted him fully, "*this is a 'confrontation.' it's for valentines like you seirra." 

He held out a small bony finger and tapped it on her SOUL, the bright yellow became a light cyan like color dye hitting water.

"*you're blue now. it's the color of my heart too seirra. so now we match!" They both giggled, but she stopped short. She felt... strange. Her heart skipped a beat as he looked her now in the eyes.

Just then, they were both snapped out of it, her SOUL now dissipated into the wind along with the blackness that blew by that carried the sounds of their names being called out.

"*guess we gotta make it like a tree and leaf!"

She smiled, "Yeah."

And they both left side by side.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Their families didn't really coincide with each other. Monsters and Humans. 

She didn't care much for it though as long as she could still see Sans. No matter how angry either of her parents got.

But... For some odd reason after that day... He didn't come back to their 'secret spot'. Days turning into weeks... It hurt her where he touched her SOUL from the separation.

It wasn't until she went into high school that she saw him again. Well, he saw her is more like it...

He felt it. It made him excited to feel it again. _He was going to see you again._ As soon as he saw her, his breath hitched. Her SOUL... It was still colored in his blue.

After that night, he told his father, Gaster, that he 'followed his instinct'. He got into a lot of trouble after, but he didn't know what was wrong. 

That was until he saw a guy looking her up and down and then approaching her. His intentions dastardly and gross. It made Sans pretty heated... A sense of possessiveness came over him.

Sans then made for his move and came up behind her, a hand resting on her hip. 7 years later and she still made him feel warm from his magic swirling inside of his bones.

The guy looked up at Sans as he leaned by her ear, "*hey Valentine."

To say she was surprised was an understatement as she ducked away quickly until their eyes connected.

"Sans." Her voice was filled with bewilderment and wonder. Like a sigh of relief...

Her ice blue eyes going wide to seeing him when it processed he we here before her.

"Why don't you go follow 'your' kind monster." The guy interrupted their moment, and it made Sans's grin twitch.

"How about you go fuck off, I already told you no." Her hand grasped Sans's after telling the little boy off and pulled Sans with her down to the hall, only to go into a secluded corner to have a few 'lip-locking' moments.

She surprised him with that jump. But he wasn't going to complain.

 _oh yeah, this year was going to go smoothly._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A lot of discrimination problems later, the line between Monsters and Humans were starting to get thinner by the second, close to an all out war...  
Let alone wars going on in either homes between the two.  
The bruises on her...  
She would have new ones almost every week. It highly disturbed him, but she wouldn't let him do anything for her, leaving her was out of the question... So he only just held her when she snuck him into the house.  
He wasn't going to go against her.  
Not when the world was doing enough of it for both of them combined.

But then... The actual war broke out.  
And the scurry continued for all the monster to be shoved under Mt.Ebott...

And that's when he saw the pure horror on her face as he reached out for her one.... last... time...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

At 17 she ran away from home, she didn't want to be in this town any longer, she couldn't stand the constant reminder of what her race has done to her Valentine... Her only Valentine... Her love...

Years have passed as she continued to travel all around, seeing new faces wherever she went, learning all the way. It wasn't until she turned 50- that she noticed.

**She wasn't aging.**

This came as a panic to her at first, until she remembered, "Forever..."

_Does this mean he's still alive too?_

The thought made her giddy inside.

She would wait for his return.

So she made her way back home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's been another 50 years since shes been in this town now, visiting it for the 5th time. Annually checking on it every 50 years... All she really felt was numb as she stared at the mountain.  
Until... She saw a monster walking out of a bar.

Hope.

Hope now pitted into her chest and body, she was going to see him again. She was going to be truly happy once more.

It was a large sign that glowed, 'Grillbys' on the front, so she decided to make her way in.

There were monsters everywhere, the smells were old and it made her feel at home. The stares at her made her slightly uneasy but she had a goal.

She walked up to the bar, spotting the bartender. He was literally walking FLAMES. She couldn't help but to smile more in curiosity than in a friendly manner. 

The fire elemental looked over to her and went to her while cleaning a glass in his flame like hands.

"Hi, I was just wondering but..." She took out the photo of her and Sans back in school. It was a good century old, but still held it's use, "I need to find him..? I... We were separated before the war." 

Grillby now dropped his glass that he was cleaning.

Everyone in the bar, and I mean EVERYONE looked at the two.

"*....How are you still alive...?" Grillby muttered out as he stared at you. She looked to be about 26-28, not at all 'before the war age'.

"T-that's a good question... I guess you could say I'm blue?" She shrugged. 

Grillbys face continued to stare in her direction before going to clean up his glass. Thinking over the poss- Oh no.

She was claimed.

Grillby paused in his action. Then resumed. Once he was sure he picked all the pieces up, he turned to her while tossing it in the trash next to him, "*...Please excuse me for a minute..."

He quickly shot out to a door that said 'fire escape'.

She took that as she que to take a seat on one of the high stool bar chairs and stared at the photo.

Her heart feeling like pins and needles in remembrance.

The fire elemental came back, placing a burger and fries on the counter in front of her.

"*...On the house..."  
He placed a ketchup bottle on the counter, you grasped it and pretty much drowned your fries in them. 

She smiled, "Actually- it's on the counter." 

Yup. He knew then, she was his.

She then felt arms wrap around her in mid bite of her fry, pulling her out of the seat as the poor cut potato 'tapped' to the floor in a glob of ketchup on the floor. But aside from that she wondered _who the HELL is touching me!?_

She turned her head harshly and saw that big goofy grin that had tears rolling down his eyes.

"Sans." There it was again, that sigh of relief... Gods he missed that...

"*hey valentine..."

Tears rolled down her face as well as she turned and clutched hard to his jacket. Her whole body shaking.

He hugged her closer, _Please don't let this be a dream! Oh god please!_ His bony fingers tangled in her sun bleached blonde hair. His chin resting on top of hear head.

The crowd in Grillbys cheering for the heartfelt moment happening before him.

Truth is, Sans has been looking for her since these two years since they busted out of Mt.Ebott.

And now he had her all to himself...

The sudden intimate thought made him have to pull away to look at her, she hasn't changed a bit since he last saw her, she was taller though, and her eyes held a mature glint in them now.

Did she even know that the monsters have been freed for two years???

So many questions went through his head, but it didn't stop him to duck his head down to give her a pseudo kiss on the lips. 

God... He missed her so much... This feeling.

Yes.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how I did! I tried my hardest <3 or leave a kudo ^^ those make me happy too!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [You are my Sunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6592486) by [ThatOneNightmare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneNightmare/pseuds/ThatOneNightmare)




End file.
